Bonne nuit, Professeur
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Après être revenu du Pays des Rêves, un enfant fait le tour des chambres de l'orphelinat. Toutes les chambres, quand bien même quelqu'un y dort.


J'aime profondément Alice Märe, je crois que c'est l'un des rares jeux sur lesquels je me suis efforcée à trouver tous les endings, et celui à avoir bien augmenté mon niveau d'anglais ! (le discours du Chat de Cheschire, notamment, était complexe!)  
>Les chambres des personnages sont rangées dans l'ordre suivant : Allen, Letty, Chelsy, Joshua, Stella. J'ai essayé de coller au plus près à l'univers, le cadre spatial comme l'ambiance générale.<br>Ce jeu était tellement génial à interpréter...

La phrase du début est tirée de _Dreaming Mary_, qui m'a bien fait flipper ! (oui, les sangliers pédophiles m'effraient)  
><strong>Alice Märe<strong>, les lieux et les personnagesappartiennent à **Miwashiba**.

* * *

><p><em>La fin d'un rêve...<em>

« Allen, Allen ! »

Une voix enfantine résonne à travers la porte, tandis que des coups martèlent le pauvre linteau de bois.  
>Une petite tête blonde émerge de la couverture en patchwork, de grands yeux clairs ensommeillés tombent sur le dessin d'un lapin blanc légèrement flouté, une minuscule main s'appuie sur le matelas tiède. Un jeune garçon se frotte les paupières tout en baillant, puis jette un regarde circulaire sur la chambre environnante. Tout est là. Le bureau en bois de cèdre, l'étagère massive aux livres d'images colorés, le cahier à couverture bleue encore vierge, l'armoire entrouverte... L'enfant saute sur ses pieds nus, se rue vers le meuble, manque de tomber, se rattrape aux poignées, ses prunelles scrutent le gouffre noir sans fond du placard. Tout a disparu. Il ne perçoit plus les iris luisantes du chat souriant, mais dans le doute, le blond s'empresse de refermer les battants avec un frisson. Il vient ensuite caler la chaise du bureau sous la clenche pour en assurer l'immobilité.<br>Le garçonnet embrasse la pièce d'un coup d'œil et s'arrête brièvement sur le _A Faire et A Ne Pas Faire _placardé au-dessus du lit, avec le griffonné du lapin blanc. En y repensant, ce dessin aurait dû être un message, il aurait dû en tenir compte. Ne lui avait-on pas dit ?

Derrière la porte on s'impatiente, pour peu on en oublierait presque cette présence ! On secoue à nouveau la poignée, faisant vibrer la cloison. Crie à nouveau pour se faire entendre. Enfin, le blondinet semble remarquer, et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il tombe nez-à-nez avec un escargot. Sursautant, il recule vite d'un pas, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le gastéropode et lui. Un rire étouffé retentit, et une frimousse malicieuse apparaît à côté du spécimen visqueux. Joshua éclate de rire à sa propre farce. Devant la mine contrariée de sa victime, le garçon redresse son béret et lui adresse un sourire faussement contrit. Replaçant son ami gluant dans une boîte percée de trous, il fait pétiller ses yeux émeraude.

« Bonjour Allen ! Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'ai balancé un escargot ?... Bah, tu répondais pas alors j'en ai eu marre ! C'est ennuyeux d'attendre, tu ne trouve pas ? Et j'attends depuis looooongtemps ! »

Haussant les épaules, l'interpellé semble bougon. Recevoir un escargot en première visite n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée...  
>Apparemment insensible aux humeurs de son camarade, le plaisantin le saisit par le bras et l'entraîne de force trois pièces plus loin. Pénétrant dans la chambre du vert, le garçon remarque le dessin de lion en bas du règlement. Il en détourne les yeux lorsque son ami vient lui donner son carnet vert turquoise.<p>

« Tiens, Allen ! Est-ce que tu veux lire mon journal intime ? »

D'abord surpris par une telle proposition, l'enfant s'apprête à hausser de nouveau les épaules quand il se souvient. Du sang, sur ses mains et son front, dans la chambre du lion. Il repousse doucement mais fermement le cahier. Non, il ne faut pas le lire.  
>Joshua est sur le point de protester, quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une fillette aux cheveux blancs vêtue d'une robe style écolière noire.<p>

« Allen ! s'écrie-t-elle en apercevant le blond. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Et toi, Joshua, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas invités à jouer avec vous, Rick et moi ? se renfrogne-t-elle.  
>- C'était pas tes affaires ! » réplique magistralement son interlocuteur.<p>

D'une petite moue agacée, l'albinos écarte ce dernier et attrape le muet par le bras, l'emmène hors de la pièce et le conduit deux chambres plus en arrière. Là, elle pointe sa grande penderie du doigt.

« Allen, Allen ! J'ai envie de jouer ! S'il te plaît, ouvre l'armoire ! »

L'interpellé recule, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Il ne connaît que trop bien cette phrase. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il saisit les poignées. Une paume fraîche se pose sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« Mais non, je rigole, Allen ! Pas la peine d'être triste ! De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir moi non plus. Mais, Allen, joue avec moi ! Je m'ennuie sans Rick. D'ailleurs, pourquoi y a-t-il deux lits ici ?... Oh, excuse-moi, Rick ! » elle se tient la tête à deux mains, paraît souffrir d'une violente migraine, puis relève le visage comme si de rien était.

Mal à l'aise, son camarade contemple distraitement le dessin en bas du règlement.

« Dis, Allen, tu veux voir mes progrès en dessin ? Je sais dessiner les moutons, maintenant ! glousse la propriétaire de la chambre. Le Professeur m'a dit de ne pas le faire, mais est-ce que tu veux jeter un œil ? » demande-t-elle en en lui tendant son cahier bordeaux.

L'invité secoue vivement la tête. Autant pour refuser que pour effacer ces images cauchemardesques. Du sang, sur le sol tombe, dans la chambre de la colombe.  
>Prétextant un besoin urgent, il parvient à fuir la pièce. Dans le couloir, il est pris d'une vague nausée et s'arrête pour respirer un instant.<p>

« A... Allen ?... C... Ca ne va pas? »

Cette voix faiblarde et timorée, c'est celle de Chelsy. La fillette vêtue de rouge s'approche doucement, puis s'immobilise à quelques pas du malade.

« Je... Il y a un kit de soin dans ma chambre... Si... Si tu veux... » propose-t-elle timidement.

Il ne veut pas y aller. Mais la brune ne semble pas disposée au refus, elle risquerait de fondre en larmes.

Assis sur le lit moelleux, entre les regards de deux ours en peluche parmi les douze que comporte la salle, le blondinet scrute le griffonnage en dernière ligne du règlement tandis que son hôte lui sert un verre d'eau.

« Tu... Tu te sens mieux ?... Oh... Je... Je suis contente alors... Dis heu... Tu voudrais bien... Aller cueillir des fleurs avec moi... ? Le... Le Professeur m'a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait mais... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin... et... »

La voilà qui, comme un scénario prévisible, lui montre son carnet vermeil d'une main tremblante. Le garçon refuse poliment, mais une boule se forme dans sa gorge tandis que les larme slui piquent les yeux à ce souvenir. Du sang, de haut en bas, dans la chambre du chat.  
>Sans excuse, il se précipite hors de la pièce. Trop, c'est beaucoup trop. Et si l'armoire était ouverte ? Ses mains tremblaient et il l'a ouverte, c'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas dû ! Il n'aurait pas dû ! Il voulait seulement qu'on le XXXX !<br>Tout à sa panique, il ne prévient pas la collision.

« Ah. L'être humain. » appelle une voix vide d'émotion.

La fille aux cheveux noirs gratifie l'enfant d'un regard écarlate dénué de toute vie.

« Quel est ton nom, déjà... ? Ah oui, Allen. Allen le pleurnicheur. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle agrippe son poignet et l'amène à sa chambre.  
>L'intrus remarque l'immense piano trônant au milieu de la salle.<br>Stella sonde le parasite de ses yeux rubis.

« Allen commence-t-elle, Tu as ouvert le placard. Tu as ouvert les autres. Tu as vu. C'est grave. Mais ça n'est pas ta faute. Allen continue-t-elle, Personne ici n'a jamais été XXXX auparavant. Mais le Professeur nous a XXXXs. Seulement, il reste persuadé de ne pas pouvoir XXXXX. Tu sais, Allen, tous souhaitaient ma mort. Moi aussi. Et je la désire encore, Allen. Liras-tu mon journal noir ? »

Le garçon secoue doucement la tête.

« … Je vois.déclare-t-elle. Alors, je ne pourrai pas dormir sans crainte de tuer quiconque. Allen, penses-tu que vivre sans être XXXX a du sens ? … Je comprends. Tu as raison. Mais toi aussi, en voulant être XXXX, tu as XXXX des gens. Alors, qu'est-ce que la vie ? La recherche du XXXXX ou le don de XXXXX ? … Si tu connais la réponse, alors donne-la au Professeur. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y aura pas de sang, présage funèbre, dans la chambre du zèbre. » conclut-elle en lui désignant la porte.

Le blond sort. Ce n'était donc pas sa faute ? Et dans sa recherche de XXXXX, il a XXXX d'autres ? Et si... ces gens le XXXXXent en retour ? Ce qui expliquerait... Il doit en informer le Professeur.  
>Tout en traversant le corridor, puis le hall d'entrée, résonne aux oreilles de l'enfant un étrange silence. Pesant, bruyant, et dérangeant silence. Il n'entend pas les rires des orphelins, pas plus que le cliquetis des couverts quand le Professeur dresse la table dans la grande salle à manger.<br>Le garçonnet fait le tour de la bâtisse, explorant même l'interdit dernier étage, sans pour autant croiser son tuteur. Il en déduit que l'homme doit se trouver dans sa chambre.  
>Arrivé devant celle-ci, l'amnésique hésite un instant. Il n'a pas vraiment le droit d'entrer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Timidement, il toque à la porte.<br>Pas de réponse.  
>Intrigué, il se tortille sur place. Que faire ? Il effleure la cloison du bout des doigts, et celle-ci s'entrebâille légèrement. Ouvert ? Tiens donc, voilà qui est pour le moins singulier. Avisant que, si la pièce n'est pas fermée, y pénétrer n'est pas prohibé, l'enfant entre à pas feutrés.<p>

Son regard est attiré directement par le cahier bleu clair posé sur le bureau à droite de l'entrée. Absolument fasciné par le carnet, il le prend dans ses mains et l'observe avec intérêt. En letrres majuscules noires semblant tracées par un gamin maladroit, le nom _David _y est inscrit.  
>Totalement absorbé, il en commence la lecture.<p>

_Professeur, ai-je le droit d'exister ?_

_Professeur, je crois que j'ai toujours un petit peu peur. Mais... Ca peut aller..._

_Professeur, pourquoi je dois toujours mentir ?_

_Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous tous l'air si morts si vous êtes vivants ?_

_Allons, allons, allons..._

_Professeur, êtes-vous le moins heureux d'entre nous ?_

« _Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît... XXXXX-moi. _»

Réalisant qu'il a prononcé la dernière phrase à haute voix, le garçon remarque s'être déplacé et faire maintenant face au lit du Professeur.

_Si les gens perdent leur XXXXX, ils meurent._

« Vous m'avez dit que ça, vous ne pouviez pas me le donner. Parce que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Vous m'avez dit qu'un adulte était celui à savoir les réponses. Vous m'avez dit que vous ignoriez tout. Vous m'avez dit de ne pas aller au premier étage la nuit. On m'a dit de ne pas ouvrir les armoires, de ne pas écouter le chat ? On m'a dit de ne pas vous donner la clef. Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. »

_Si les gens perdent leur XXXXX, ils meurent._

« Vous m'avez dit qu'ils étaient tous gentils ici. Vous m'avez dit de XXXXX mes amis. Vous m'avez demandé pardon. Vous... »

A bout de souffle, le blondinet saisit la main qui lui semble offerte. Il tremble.

« Vous... Vous... Vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas me XXXXX, parce que vous ignoriez comment faire... Mais, Professeur, vous nous avez donné le XXXXX que nous n'avions jamais connu ! Nous vous avons tous XXXX ! Alors... Alors... Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! »

Sur ces paroles, Allen éclate en sanglots et serre le corps contre lui. Il le dorlote, le berce, comme pour lui faire parvenir un peu de XXXXX, dans un ténu, vain espoir.  
>Après un long moment, Allen se redresse, relâche son étreinte, et les yeux embués de chagrin passe la main sur le visage de son tuteur. Se relève, se dirige vers la sortie. Se retourne sur le seuil.<p>

« J'ai compris. Le Chat, personne ne l'a XXXX. Mais je suis Alice. »

Il éteint la lumière, quitte la pièce. Se laisse glisser contre la porte close, s'adosse un instant, murmure quelque chose, se relève et serre son journal contre son cœur.

_Bonne nuit, Professeur._

* * *

><p>J'aime tellement Teacher. Ce personnage est si gentil et pourtant si triste. Un enfant obligé de grandir trop vite, tellement vite qu'il n'a pas su reconnaître ce qu'était le XXXXX. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, cette censure était voulue, comme dans le jeu ^^ J'avoue ne pas avoir compris ce qui se cachait derrière ces croix avant l'ending avec Fiona...<br>Il y aurait tant de choses à dire sur ce jeu, sur ses personnages, sur son background et ses inspirations... Par exemple le fait que la chambre de Stella soit à l'opposée de celle d'Allen, ou les dessins d'animaux dans chaque chambre... mais je divague...  
>En tout cas, mon premier ending était évidemment <em>Good Night Teacher<em>, et je confesse avoir un peu (beaucoup) pleuré...  
>Merci à Shinjiteru pour cette magnifique découverte !3 (passez voir sa chaîne de let's play !)<p>

Tchuss~


End file.
